Solar
by C. Whitlock
Summary: so.lar.1 adj lat solare : 1. Pertencente ou relativo ao Sol: Eclipse solar, sistema solar. 2 Em forma de sol - radiado: Plexo solar. Adoradores do Sol.
1. Capítulo 1: Verão

_**Verão **_

- O bom filho a casa torna! Isabella sua amiga da onça! Oito, oito anos desde que a senhorita se mudou e nunca mais veio nos visitar. É essa a sua consideração por seus amigos? – Leah questionou fingindo raiva.

- Ah Leah, para de frescura e vem me dar um abraço! - eu disse. Era tão bom estar ali de volta à velha cidadezinha da minha avó. Forks era onde minha família passava o natal, ano novo, dia de ação de graças, era aqui onde comemorávamos as festas familiares... tudo era aqui. E eu tinha o direito de passar algumas semanas do verão quando acabavam as aulas no colégio militar. As minhas melhores semanas do verão: direito a acordar tarde, dormir tarde, minha avó cozinhando só pra mim, meus amigos de La Push, as piscinas naturais e o glorioso rio Quillayute.

- É tão estranho estar aqui de novo e não ter a minha vó. – disse emocionada.

- Ah Bella, não fica assim... você tem seus amigos. Eu estava com tantas saudades de você. Minhas férias não foram mais as mesmas desde que você deixou de vir pra cá. Você é tão importante pra mim. – Leah confessou.

- Leah, para de monopolizar a Bells, passa ela pra cá. – ouvi uma voz feminina dizer. E assim que me soltei de Leah eu o vi, certa de que meu coração tinha parado de bater.

- Ah meu Deus! Bella você está tão bonita.

- Rachel?! Rachel?! Que saudades de você! Você se tornou uma mulher linda. Mas você não devia estar em Washington? – perguntei.

- Eu tenho o direito de também te ver, ok? Eu estava com saudades. Oito verões que você não vem aqui. Oito anos Bella, poxa vida.

- Mas estou aqui agora não estou? Isso é o que importa, não é?

- É o que mais importa. Você, aqui. – ele disse. Ele não era mais o menino magricela de antes, agora era um homem. Seu rosto havia mudado completamente, agora ao invés das espinhas da adolescência, ele tinha sua barba mal feita lhe contornado a face.

- Black?!

- Bella. – ele respondeu docemente, olhando em meus olhos e abrindo os braços para me receber.

E eu nada disse, apenas deixei minhas pernas me levarem até ele e se envolverem em sua cintura. O abraço forte mais forte que pude lhe dar foi o que eu fiz. Senti suas mãos afagarem minhas costas, e em minha face Jacob depositou um beijo suave.

Ficamos assim: parados em meio à área de desembarque do aeroporto de Seattle.

– Senti sua falta. – ele confessara, puxando meu rosto de seu ombro para me olhar. – Senti sua falta pequena.


	2. Lá Fora

_**Lá Fora.**_

A casa da minha infância agora parecia tão diferente. As paredes que eram tingidas de alegria e memórias dos meus verões estavam desbotadas, os móveis cobertos de lençóis velhos e completamente empoeirados; as janelas fechadas impedindo a claridade de invadir os cômodos – era tudo tão completamente distante das minhas lembranças.

Senti uma lágrima silenciosa escapar pelo meu rosto – talvez eu ainda não estivesse preparada para voltar, pensei. - Ver aquela casa inteiramente deserta me deu um aperto no coração, como se todo que um dia eu mais amei tivesse sido ilusão, vento.

Caminhei pela entrada da casa até a sala de estar, depois a cozinha até finalmente chegar ao velho jardim que se ligava ao bosque. O mato grande e desigual cobria todo o gramado, o musgo se arrastava pelo antigo cercado de madeira semelhante a um tapete. O velho balanço de ferro que meu pai um dia montou pra mim agora estava enferrujado, desgastado, corroído pelo tempo.

As recordações vinham como slides em minha mente.

Ignorei o leve chuvisco que vinha do céu e caminhei para dentro do _meu_ jardim, meus olhos observavam cada pequeno espaço, até que por fim pude vê-lo. Seria impossível não notar o cedro no canto. Ele foi plantado, num pedaço mais afastado exatamente para que quando ocasionalmente sol brilhasse no céu não tivéssemos nenhuma sombra no caminho, e quando ele brilhasse demais teríamos ali um abrigo em meio aos galhos e arbustos desiguais.

Pude sentir outra lagrima descer por minha face, mas a limpei antes que chegasse ao chão.

Sentei-me silenciosamente no balanço, completamente absorta no movimento lento e calmo que fazia enquanto meu corpo voava – um sutil e delicado vôo.

Sentia meu rosto molhado pelos pingos d'água. E ali senti uma paz de espírito imensa, por mais que minha família não estivesse mais comigo, por mais que estivesse totalmente só no mundo – de uma forma ou de outra eu ainda teria a eles. Enquanto as lembranças perdurarem em meu coração, eu não me sentiria só. Sorri com essa conclusão. As coisas tendem a ficar mais fáceis se você começar a encará-las dessa maneira – refleti comigo.

Abri os olhos, e ele estava ali encostado na porta da cozinha, me fitando. Jacob mostrou um lindo sorriso assim que eu o olhei, um sorriso de satisfação. Corei.

- Precisamos fazer uma faxina aqui. – ele disse caminhando em minha direção. – Aproveitar o verão. – Acho que vou chamar uns caras lá de La Push, nós podemos cortar o gramado, limpar a cerca e envernizá-la, pintar a casa por dentro e por fora, podar o cedro..., você vai ver Bells a casa vai ficar completamente nova.

- Não precisa se incomodar Jake, eu só vou passar algumas semanas do verão aqui, vou cortar a grama e limpar o interior da casa depois volto para Chicago.

- Quando você volta?

- Daqui a quatro semanas.

- Mas já?

- É. Mas não comente com nenhuma das garotas. – disse olhando para baixo, ainda sentada no balanço.

- Bella... Bella, eu... – Jacob estava receoso, sentou-se no chão em frente a mim, segurou uma das minhas mãos, e o choque atravessou sua face.

- Você está noiva?

- Sim. – confirmei.

- De quem?

- Um músico. - respondi

- E porque nunca nos disse nada? – Jake perguntou magoado.

- Leah sabia, sua irmã também. – disse.

- E então porque não me contou?

- Não queria te magoar. – disse tocando sua face quente. – Jake, quando amamos demais alguém o que não queremos fazer é magoar esse alguém.

- E esse alguém sou eu Bells?

- Você está incrustado em mim, em todas as lembranças da minha vida. Você foi meu primeiro amor, meu primeiro namorado... _Meu primeiro homem_ Jacob.

Eu amo você numa intensidade e força imensurável. Se você imaginasse a falta que senti de você, a saudades, a dor de não estar mais perto de você. – disse afagando-lhe as maças do rosto.

- Será que um dia você será capaz de me perdoar Bella?

- Eu já perdoei. Não fique preocupado.

- Então porque você não volta pra mim? – Jacob perguntou abrindo os olhos. A intensidade de seu olhar mexeu comigo, havia sinceridade ali e isso era claro.

- Jake quando um cristal é quebrado, por mais que se tente colar cada pedaço o cristal jamais será como antes.

- Eu te amo e você é a única mulher que eu serei capaz de amar. – Jacob confessou, ajoelhado a minha frente. Suas mãos seguraram minha cabeça, nossos olhos estavam conectados. – Eu ainda amo você, e não vou parar de lutar por nós.

Oito anos apenas serviram para aumentar o desejo... ali eu estava completamente entregue a ele, sem forças para afastá-lo, sem forças para protestar. Como você pode protestar quando o homem da sua vida te toma como mulher dele?

Sabia que eu estava falhando com Edward assim como Jacob um dia falhou comigo, eu estava completamente fraca e inerente ao que fazíamos, senti meu corpo ser carregado em meio aquele chuvisco para dentro da casa.

- Jacob, por favor pára! – sussurrei num flash de sanidade.

- Eu não posso deixar de sentir o que sinto por você Isabella, é mais fácil pedir para me matar, mas não para deixar de te desejar, de te amar.

Minha consciência se desconectou do meu corpo e eu me entreguei.

Jacob carregou-me pela casa, observando-me constantemente com um sorriso de completa felicidade.

Assim que chegamos ao meu quarto fui posta no chão com cuidado. Jake entrou no cômodo, abriu as janelas, retirou o lenço que cobria minha cama e seus olhos voltaram pra mim.

- Bella. – disse estendendo sua mão para me levantar. E assim eu o fiz. Seus braços envolveram meu corpo. – Senti saudades. – ele confessou.

- Eu também.

- Nossas bocas se beijaram suavemente, não era mais como os beijos dos meus 17 anos lascivos e desejosos. Fui sendo guiada até minha antiga cama a mesma cama da nossa primeira vez, estava deitada nela. Os dedos dele abriam o zíper da minha bota, o botão em minha calça... suas mãos me despiam. Assim como eu fazia com ele

Seus beijos tomaram todo meu corpo, em toda a minha extensão minha pele era capaz de sentir os lábios quentes e desesperados de Jacob em meus seios, em meu baixo ventre, em minhas pernas...

Ele era o único homem que me conhecia por dentro, que era mais que um rélis amante, era o homem da minha vida e mesmo depois de tantos anos eu sabia que ainda pertencia a ele.


	3. Frutas Vermelhas

**_José González - Cycling Trivialities (ouçam!)_**

_**3. Frutas Vermelhas**_

"**N**ão há contra o que lutar. Só se luta contra algo que se possa vencer. E você, tanto quanto eu sabe que isso é uma luta perdida Bella. Então por que lutar?"

Aquelas foram palavras de rendição. Por mais que minha consciência quisesse frear todas as emoções, e fazer com que eu racionalizasse minha mente estava entorpecida e era incapaz de pensar em algo que não fosse o corpo dele se sobrepondo ao meu.

Não há explicação no mundo capaz de fazer as palavras traduzirem as sensações e os sentimentos por trás disso. Não foi uma tarde ou uma noite de sexo. Eram nossos corpos que se encontravam mais uma vez, e outra vez e mais outra; eram nossas almas que se conectavam apenas pelo olhar. Os olhos amendoados de Jacob transmitiam um anseio surreal, às vezes eu poderia jurar que vi seus olhos úmidos, com um brilho marejado e aquilo fazia meu coração se apertar em resposta, ele havia sentido minha falta. Assim como todos esses anos em que não fui capaz de esquecê-lo.

As velhas lembranças em novas nuances, a pele amadeirada contra a minha tão clara, os cabelos negros e agora curtos onde meus dedos se entrelaçavam, a barba arranhando minha pele, os lábios corados, vermelhos, inchados pressionando minha boca com voracidade. Sua boca era capaz de tocar cada minúsculo espaço em mim com adoração. Corpos que se moviam na mais perfeita sincronia. Era um simples desejo de um ter ao outro, de _pertencer_ ao outro. Uma dança lenta e ritmada; completávamo-nos e isso era notório. Eu não me lembrava a muito de me sentir tão amada, não me lembrava a muito de c_omo_ amar, não me lembrava como realmente era _fazer amor_.

Era como uma árvore: por mais rigoroso e congelante fosse inverno que ela passasse e ainda que todas as suas folhas secassem e caíssem quando o Sol voltasse ela voltaria à vida, florescendo outra vez.

Jacob Black era meu pequeno grande plexo de sol – sempre fora. E eu me sentia como um planeta que _precisa _orbitar para aquele astro.

Assim era conosco. Assim era pra mim.

A tarde foi nossa.

A luz que vinha do lado de fora da casa mudava suas cores, como um relógio natural. As sombras da noite pouco a pouco tomavam o quarto e faziam a escuridão cair sobre nós. O cansaço nos fez adormecer.

As lembranças de toda a minha vida tão presentes naquela casa não eram dolorosas, ou frias. Eram lembranças e fariam parte de mim por toda a vida. Foi assim que minha história foi escrita.

O barulho das gotículas da chuva contra o vidro da janela era constante e tão forte. Quase como lanças batendo contra um escudo: um som ritmado.

Lembrei dos verões que passava em Forks, era sempre a chuva que me despertava - como fez agora. Essa era minha casa. Não havia para onde correr ou do que correr. Essa _é _minha casa. Tudo o que eu precisava estava aqui, inclusive Jacob.

Abri os olhos, apenas para confirmar que era a chuva no vidro que fazia aquele som. O céu completamente cinza e espesso jamais diria que horas do dia deveriam ser. Talvez fosse tão cedo que o sol não conseguia atravessar as nuvens. – Mas quando foi que o sol atravessou as nuvens em Forks Bella? - perguntei pra mim mesma, rindo com a estupidez da piada.

- Bom dia. – recebi um beijo suave e delicado nos lábios. Sorri.

- Bom dia Black. – respondi ainda de olhos fechados, sentindo o pequeno e incontrolável sorriso formar-se em mim.

- Você dormiu bem? - Jacob perguntou. – Eu procurei alguns cobertores e edredons enquanto você dormia. – ele nunca deixou de se preocupar comigo. – Esfriou muito essa madrugada.

- Essa é Forks, não? Sempre será frio e chuvoso seja dia ou não Jake. Mas obrigada por importar-se comigo. – disse sincera.

- Talvez isso soe um pouco clichê Bella, mas eu faria qualquer coisa por você. – Jacob sorriu e beijou-me . – Inclusive tentar fazer o café da manhã!

- Quê? – disse desatando a rir. – Você fazendo comida Jake? Só se for para concorrer com Charlie para ver quem faz a melhor gororoba isso sim!

- Hahaha! Muito engraçada você. - Jake disse virando seu rosto para o teto. – Nossa como você é engraçada.

- Eu só estava brincando Jake! Juro! – sentei-me na cama e levantei os braços em sinal de rendição. – Foi uma piada infâme, eu sei, mas não pude deixar de fazê-la. – disse inocente.

- Você e suas piadas inconvenientes. – ele completou num resmungo baixo, ainda assim audível.

- Ah Jacob, sem fazer doce. Eu só estava brincando. Não sei pra quê todo esse auê e se eu bem me lembro... cozinha nunca foi seu forte, quer dizer _cozinhar_ nunca foi sua melhor atividade.

― Você está duvidando do meu poder de aprendizado Bells? – ele perguntou embasbacado. – Você acha que eu sofro de algum atraso mental que não me permite aprender a fazer coisas novas? Ou que eu ainda tenho sete anos de idade e que meu pai não me deixa mexer no fogão?

― Não me diga que você passou os últimos oito anos assistindo Rachael Ray e suas dicas para ser uma dona de casa moderna e atuante. – Ri mais uma vez com a outra piada, e logo me arrependi. Por que diabos eu não podia calar minha estúpida boca apenas algumas vezes? – Com esse seu comportamento você realmente parece um dos meus alunos de sete anos. – respondi.

― E você se parece com uma aspirante à comediante malfadada ao fracasso. – ele replicou.

― Alguém acordou com o pé esquerdo hoje... – sussurrei.

Okay Bella, essa discussãozinha já foi longe demais por hoje. Qual era o meu problema? Eu tinha finalmente acordado ao lado do homem que amava e ainda me comportava como uma adolescente. Melhor parar com isso. – decidi.

― E aí como é que vai ser Sr. Black? A gente vai tomar café-da-manhã logo, ou ainda ficaremos aqui?

― Sem piadinhas por hoje? – ele perguntou.

― Prometo _tentar_ não fazer piadas.

― Bom, isso já é alguma coisa. – ele disse por fim.

O que ele não sabia era que eu estava com os dedos cruzados atrás do meu corpo. Ponto pra mim.

- Sei que sua vó Marie costumava preparar seu café da manhã toda vez que você vinha pra cá, então eu acordei mais cedo fui até o _Thriftway _e comprei algumas coisas para abastecer a dispensa.

- Não precisava Jake. – respondi grata pela gentileza. Ele sempre cuidara de mim. Confesso que naquele momento minha consciência ficou um pouco pesada. Ele estava sendo um perfeito cavalheiro.

- Claro, claro. Você faz fotossíntese, saquei. Alimentação de luz é a nova moda na costa leste?

― Mas veja só você! Quem é que está fazendo as piadas agora? – perguntei com uma falsa indignação. – Céus, onde o mundo vai parar?

― Que foi? Surpresa porque eu também posso ser um aspirante a comediante?

― Antes fosse! Jake, o _Illinois_ não é banhado pelo Atlântico e está no centro-oeste da América. – respondi. Aquilo era engraçado, nós dois na cama discutindo geografia física. Parecia os tempos em que eu o ajudava com o dever de casa em _La Push_. – O que você fez com suas aulas de geografia?

- Geografia pra quê? Matéria inútil. Nunca ouvi falar que a geografia salvou a vida de alguém.

- Jake! Eu sou professora esqueceu? – perguntei dando-lhe um soquinho no ombro.

- Mas eu gostaria de aprender outras coisas Bells. Você me ensina _tia _Bella?

- Tia é o cara...

- Professoras não deviam falar palavrões, certo? – Jacob ironizou.

- É. Não deviam, mas às vezes... – Jacob me calou com um beijo quente e gentil.

- Vamos tomar café. – recebi um selinho. – E... depois... você... me... ensina... algumas... coisas? – Jake falou intercalando as palavras com meus lábios. – Pensando bem, talvez eu possa aprender algo agora mesmo, o que você acha? Duvido que uma criança de sete anos seja capaz de pensar em aprender essas coisas. Agora me diga: eu realmente pareço com um de seus alunos?

― Não! – eu respondi quase sufocando e ele riu.

Há quanto tempo eu não ouvia seu riso? Era tão divertido e impossível não rir quando ele assim o fazia. Jacob era o tipo de cara que por onde passa deixa um pouco da sua alegria.

― Eu acho que estou com fome. Isso é tudo que eu posso ter certeza no momento.

― Tudo bem, eu terei minhas aulas de reforço escolar à noite. Agora vamos. – ele disse ao saltar da cama oferecendo a mão para me auxiliar.

Levantamos e enrolei-me no velho lençol enquanto arrumava a cama. Esse era um hábito que tinha e talvez nunca fosse perdê-lo – efeitos de ter estudado a vida toda em um colégio militar. Deixei as cobertas bem dobradas e o edredom estava tão bem esticado. Parecia um daqueles hotéis de luxo que Edward sempre me levava em suas apresentações quando eu estava de férias. Oh meu Deus... Edward!

O que chamou minha atenção para a cômoda não era que minhas coisas estavam ali, no entanto o brilho de uma pedra no único anel que eu ultimamente usava fez-me despertar. Deus, eu havia falhado. Havia falhado da maneira mais cruel com alguém. Tudo o que sempre repugnei era o que se voltava contra mim agora. Num _insight_ pude lembrar-me de quando Jake pediu para tirá-lo na última tarde.

― Bella, sua mala e frasqueira estão ao lado da cômoda. – Jake disse.

― Obrigada. – eu disse. – Jake, será que você me dá alguns minutos _em particular? _ - pedi gentilmente.

― Claro, claro. – ele veio até mim e deu um beijo suave em minha testa. – Você precisa de alguma coisa Bells?

― Não, mas obrigada novamente.

― Não Bells, quem agradece sou eu. Você me deu uma nova chance e isso só me faz te amar mais. Você sabe que eu te amo, não? – ele perguntou sorrindo.

Outra chance? Era realmente o que parecia para ele? Não sei se seria capaz de fazer aquilo. Minha mente divagou por alguns segundos e foi trazida de volta à realidade pelo sorrir dele. Como eu poderia resistir aquele sorriso? O sorriso dele me fazia tão bem – desde que éramos crianças. Era tão inocente e puro. E aqueles olhos tão cheios de verdade.

― Sei.

― Bom eu vou esperar por você lá embaixo.

Jake estendeu o braço esquerdo e alcançou sua camisa flanelada xadrez. Aquilo era tão típico de Washington... – Estava com sua _boxer_ preta e então vestiu sua camisa sem questão de fechá-la, deixando amostra seu peito nu e fechou a porta atrás de si. Outra vez tive a mesma impressão desde a primeira vez que o vi novamente: ele já era um homem, e eu juro que minha alma desejava que ele tivesse se tornado um homem também por dentro – antes que eu me arrependesse de algo.

Liguei o chuveiro deixando o primeiro jato de água sair por alguns instantes. Imergi o punho para sentir a temperatura – ainda era um pouco fria, fechei mais um pouco o registro certificando-me da temperatura confortável. A água quente do chuveiro era tão tranqüilizadora e de certo talvez me ajudasse a pensar com maior clareza. Quem sabe eu não pudesse ter mais alguns minutos de sossego? Talvez... apenas mais alguns instantes, eu não poderia adiar por muito mais tempo.

Lavei meus cabelos duas vezes, assim como cada ínfima parte do meu corpo: desde a ponta dos pés até a cabeça. De certo não havia mais nada a ser limpo. Permiti-me mais alguns preciosos segundos embaixo do jato quente e por fim fechei o registro e apertei meus cabelos para retirar o excesso de água. Estendi o braço e alcancei a toalha cor de pêssego que estava pendurada numa alça de metal. E voltei para o meu quarto.

― É Isabella... mais cedo ou mais tarde a senhorita terá que fazer isso. – disse a mim mesma enquanto caminhava pelo corredor. – Esteja preparada ou não.

O que eu realmente não esperava é que fosse tão _cedo_. Meus joelhos vacilaram e por alguns instantes eu achei que ia cair. Eu gostava tanto daquela canção, mas ali naquele momento a letra me assustou. Mal entrei no quarto e podia ouvir meu celular tocar, e pela música do "_Joy Division"_ eu sabia de quem era a ligação.

_N/A: Olá crianças e crianços :P Olha quem está de volta com a incrível, inigualável, inenarrável e emocionante "SOLAR"? Sim, sou eu mesma: a única e original Sra. Rathbone, também conhecida por esses lados como Mrs. C. Whitlock! *\õ/* (e em outros como a guria que é visitada por Adrian Ivashkov nos sonhos *sonha e viaja* Acho que preciso parar de tomar chá de cogumelos alucinógenos antes de dormir, é.)_

P.S.: Thanks à by_ziinha pela capa. Só para constar: combinou tanto com o capítulo (eu achei, tá? :B) e ficou um ahaso!

É kids, desculpem a demora. A faculdade estava tomando a maior parte do meu tempo... Então é por isso que as coisas estavam um pouco devagar por aqui. Mas alguém tem que estudar neste país, não? u_u

Bom pelo menos com as férias estou na tentativa de agilizar o máximo que posso. Por sorte a estória já está formada na minha mente há um bom tempo – então o que falta é escrever, ou seja, o essencial! o

Leiam minhas outras fanfics! E para quem gosta das estórias peço que façam um marketing pra mim: divulguem-nas. Em todos os casos garantimos total satisfação do produto adquirido, ou a devolução do seu dinheiro.

_Por favor, e isso é sério. Comentem, eu __**quero **_saber o que vocês tem achado, suas opiniões e pontos-de-vista.

_Obrigada por acompanharem meus devaneios._

_Mrs C. Whitlock _

_.com/ca_tree_


End file.
